Plitheria
The continent Plitheria and all fan-tribe within it belong to Autumn the Skywing Leafwing. Do not edit this page under any circumstances. I will eventually page a page for all the fan-tribes listed here Geography Plitheria (Plith-area) hosts all sorts of biomes and areas and is the home of seven powerful tribes. To the north on the wing boasts a rocky cliff environment and a vast storm brewed dessert, The Circuitwings and the Soarwings call these lands home. To the South on the "legs and arms" lies a dense forest where you could get lost easily and a wasteland lethal to outside dragons, the Mothwings, and the Radioactivewings reside here. To the east on the "tail" sits a huge mountain where it hosts the largest mine on the planet where the Quarztwings claim the caves. Finally to the east on the "head and neck" a lively jungle where the party never stops and a quiet Prarie next to it host the Paradisewings and the Cattlewings Environment Western region In the western region of the continent, we have a large prairie filled with grasslands and rolling hills. The climate around here contains a dry season for 6 months and a rainy season for the other 6 months. Most wildlife around here is most active in the wet season. Farther west it rapidly changes into the thick jungle and then on the "snout" it changes into a cloud forest in the mountains. For the most part, it rains almost 5 times a week but when it's not the jungle can get pretty lively even without the Paradisewings partying through the rain. Southern region What's interesting about this region is that the most opposite biomes reside right next to each other. On the left portion of this region on the "arms" sits a dense forest ruled by nocturnal creatures, various fungi such as glowing mushrooms or lichen grown across the floor illuminate the steely darkness of the woods. During the day the woods are quiet and maybe even more confusing in the light, but it's still no problem for the Mothwings. To the right is a wasteland teeming with poisonous reptiles, acid rain, deadly storms of radiations, and lethal temperatures. But this is just perfect for the Radioactivewings that reside here Eastern regions Over here in the far east lies craggy rock fields and extreme hills, but what's under is very special. Under the rocky fields is Ore mines, and lots of them not only do Quartzwings mined the precious metals found where they live inside the mines aswell digging out entire caverns to them to live in. at the tip of the "tail," there is the deepest and largest mine of th planet and is where the palace is kept, it is said that the min can go as deep as 3-4 miles. Northern Regions The large part of the continent is the Northern regions. The First region is a hot desert where even though there is little rainfall here the is always a stroke brewing overhead. The massive amount If lightning strikes that happen here always leave a static charge in the air. This is perfect for the Circuitwings who need electricity to survive and thrive. To the right is a massive mountain range that stretches for miles. It is a hard environment to living but the Soarwings are up to the challenge and recently have been putting bridges between mountains And building kites and balloons to create entire cities in the sky. Tribes (WIP) Category:Fanmade Continents